


【授翻】【铁奇异】侵蚀 Eroded

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 喝醉的托尼看到斯蒂芬因为脖子僵硬而决定要给喝醉的斯蒂芬来个马杀鸡。酒精以及被压在床让斯蒂芬进退两难。作者：Mokiwrites翻译：雨池林檎





	【授翻】【铁奇异】侵蚀 Eroded

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eroded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320504) by [mokiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites). 

很长一段时间以来斯蒂芬第一次感觉自己可以_放松_下来，娱乐一下。

复仇者和他们的很多朋友，护卫队，寇森还有他的一队特工，加上他自己和王被一起邀请来参加派对。举办排队的不是别人，正是托尼斯塔克本人。一切都很完美。宇宙在自我康复。

该死的，他们都值得这一切。

今晚斯蒂芬四处转悠，和其他所有人更熟悉了些；当所有人都歪歪扭扭醉醺醺的时候这个过程要简单许多。笑声充满了整个总部，给整个设施带来了新的活力。音乐声震颤着地板，即便是离开房间那贝斯声也回荡在他胸腔。

然而，即便是人们络绎不绝地占用他的时间，斯蒂芬发现自已却一次又一次地向托尼靠近。

他并不太确定他们到底是什么。朋友和同事，那是一定的，可有些什么…其他东西。那并不在斯蒂芬意料之中。

在宇宙被修好之后，托尼和派珀分开了。这一次，为他们好。当然是和平分手。它们之间依旧有着伟大热情的爱意—与他和克里斯汀之间的没什么不同—可他们的生活分道扬镳。对于那位不可思议的女孩来说，她不该一次次经历创伤和痛苦。对她来说，不能拥有托尼的全部太不公平。她也不该承受托尼拒绝寻求心理治疗所带来的副作用。托尼都明白，甚至知道的更多，所以他们明白，不在一起的话这段关系会比较健康。至少，那件事发生不久之后托尼是这样对他说的。

斯蒂芬太明白这一切了。

他想那也是托尼频频约他出去的原因。斯蒂芬_的确_比任何其他人都明白。他有足够的耐心去倾听斯塔克，而这种机会对方并不常有。斯蒂芬知道什么时候应该询问，什么时候应该催促鼓励托尼，也知道什么时候应该保持沉默让对方讲述。他们之间有种斯蒂芬无法否认的化学反应，像是一种等待发生的反应和反应后的产物的混合体。

他心中有一部分，那个他自己在不断地压抑和否认的部分，希望这一切能进行下去。

托尼很有魅力，地球上没有一个灵魂能够否认他令人愉悦的外貌。那双大大的棕色眼睛，浓密的睫毛，感性而深沉。咧开的嘴唇带着足以照亮房间的微笑。从头到脚都完美无比的身形。可他不仅仅是表面好看。托尼头脑聪慧机敏同时跳脱秩序之外。他不仅仅是聪明，他有一种知道如何修理事物的天赋。任何事物。他知道一切如何运作，人类也一样。即使是他将一切都藏在他的讽刺和玩笑之间，他却对_每一个_人尽心竭力细致入微。他理解他们，明白他们的思绪如何运作—这也是他同时明白怎么样戳到任何一个人痛处的原因。托尼有几乎无法计量的无私和慷慨，只要一个人能够理解他层层防御以及应对机制并对此付诸耐心便能明白。而，哦，斯蒂芬做到了。

调情几乎是托尼的第二种语言，他使用的每一种方式都无与伦比。而几乎能让斯塔克震惊的是。斯蒂芬能够辩驳他每一个暗讽，每一个提议，每一个眼神。这很难让人不深陷其中，让人认为他们之间还有更多。可是，托尼并没有让一切成真，他们还没有到那一步，而斯蒂芬并不打算催促。他的工作十分孤独，托尼是如此非凡，而这至多也只是对他抱有好感。加之，他能够成为托尼急切需要已久的朋友已经很高兴了。

可这还是让界定这种友谊变得有些尴尬。

当夜幕降临，人群开始一个个散去回到总部或者家中。音乐声渐小融成令人愉悦的背景音，嘈杂的笑声退去变成了低声的交谈，哈欠，和疲惫的轻笑。王还留在这里，还有托尼，罗杰斯，娜塔莎，卡罗尔，巴基和索尔。布鲁斯已经靠着索尔的肩膀睡着了，轻轻地打着鼾。

斯蒂芬把他的啤酒换成了水，他的醉意恰到好处让他知道什么时候该补充水分。托尼瘫在他对面的一个沙发上，看起来很疲惫，但是这一次是很好的那种。因为娱乐而疲惫。斯蒂芬没法阻止自己贴着玻璃杯边缘的微笑。

“我很确信这是我看到你近，嗯，大概，一年以来？笑的最多的一次。”托尼向后靠去，双手展开搭在沙发背上。

那让斯蒂芬的笑容变得更大。他伸手去揉自己的后颈，感觉到了因为几晚并不良好的睡眠的酸痛，或许还是因为有一点点的羞怯。“派对很好，”斯蒂芬嘟囔道。

“酒也很好，”托尼咧嘴笑着说道。“你一晚上都在揉脖子和肩膀，一切都还好吗？”

斯蒂芬将手放回了他的大腿上。“我没有，呃，注意到我有做的这么频繁。”他因为自己话语的含糊不清而感到有些畏缩，于是拿了另一杯水。“最近很紧张，睡得也不好。你明白的。”

托尼的脸微微地哄着，他也还醉着，可还是觉得喝醉了的斯蒂芬很有趣，平时有力的辩驳都因此失败了。“你，”他向前靠去，双臂放在他两腿上像是他要分享一个秘密。“需要做个按摩。”

“显然，”斯蒂芬吸了吸鼻子。“并不特比—特憋…不太有时间去。”

“你现在有。”托尼忍住笑声，笑容扩张，眼角挤出皱纹。

该死，斯蒂芬爱极了那些小皱纹。“什么，难道_你要_给我做吗？”

“没错，”托尼伸出手去拍了一下斯蒂芬一侧的膝盖，站起身来。“来，梅林。我很擅长的。问问派普。*”

说道她，斯蒂芬抬头看了看剩下的人，想着她什么时候离开的。或者是她只是去了某间客房。他发誓几分钟前他才见过她。

“只是脖子有点僵硬。没事的。”斯蒂芬虚弱地挥开了他。

托尼很固执，很顽固。他用双手将斯蒂芬拽起来，几乎让水撒到他们身上。“有事！在战斗的时候你必须在最佳状态，医生。来吧。”

“好，好，行吧，”斯蒂芬又喝了一口，随后将玻璃杯放在了一边的桌上。“让我看看你对于魔法压力能有什么办法。”

在托尼开始带他走向电梯的时候他看起来有点晕晕乎乎的。王似乎是唯一一个注意到了他们离开了的人，只是轻轻扬起了一边眉毛看着斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬对这个无声的问题耸了耸肩以示回应，随后转身走向转角和托尼一起上了电梯。他以为自己会被带到二楼的客房。而不是从主楼分离的托尼的私人公寓。见鬼，电梯甚至被设计成可以在底下平行移动来通向那里。随后电梯上升，门打开直通他的卧室。

“很酷吧，嗯哼？”托尼满面笑容地说道。

“很多余，”斯蒂芬慢慢的笑起来。“可也很酷。”

托尼深吸一口气假装生气，然后朝着斯蒂芬靠着稍稍开启的门判断为浴室的地方走去。同时，他找机会看了看四周。这里大的足以作为一个单独的公寓，可比起他以前的居所—至少是斯蒂芬在新闻里看到的那种—这已经很简洁了。高窗开启可以看见整个总部贴靠的河流和四周环绕的浓密的树林。水面十分平静，因为四周亮起的灯光而闪烁着。这景象真的很美，真的。这让他想起了内布拉斯加的宁静—除了比那里美上十倍。

以及拥有更棒的同伴。

家具是极简的现代风设计，虚拟投影的显示屏漂浮在房间四处。蓝图，报告，预算，笔记—任何信息都不能逃过托尼的掌心，甚至是私人信息。床很大，看起来是特大号的*，上面盖着灰色的羽绒被，还有比起普通人来说过多的枕头。

托尼回来了，一边走来一边喊着“接着！”

斯蒂芬转身的动作太迟，于是毛绒绒的毛巾糊在了脸上。托尼有感染性的咯咯笑着，—随后是压抑的轻笑，不过当他拿下毛巾的时候他已经转身走回了浴室。

“衣服脱掉！”托尼喊道，好像他知道哦斯蒂芬正困惑地盯着毛巾一样。“薰衣草还是檀香？”

哦，天啊。

斯蒂芬用力的吞了吞唾沫。“呃，檀香？”为什么他在选香味？为什么他在做这一切？

斯蒂芬叹了口气，将毛巾扔到床上，然后开始解开裤子，直到它落到他脚踝，紧接着是内裤。他举起衬衫拉过头顶，扔到了地板上和其他衣服堆在一起。他用一只脚将它们推到一边。他才不要放弃享受一次按摩的机会。即便是托尼的半吊子按摩也不例外。

他手脚并用爬到托尼的床上，趴了下来。他伸出手将交付给他的毛巾甩在他屁股上，然后抓起了一个枕头抱在怀里，头枕在上面。

当托尼再次回来的时候他没穿上衣，拿着一叠多余的毛巾和一瓶看起来很贵的精油—这就是他被要求选味道的原因。然后那些东西全部扔到床上，落在斯蒂芬身边。

“我能不能问问你_为什么有_精油吗？”斯蒂芬从枕头上微微抬起头问道。

托尼只是很普通的耸了耸肩。“我让派普挑她喜欢的。我有时候会用在腿和胳膊上。你醒来的时候腿会抽筋吗？天哪，那真是太他妈_糟糕_了。把一点那个薰衣草味的玩意抹上去揉一揉之后，就，没那么酸痛了。”更普通地，托尼爬上床，跨坐在斯蒂芬背上。“还好吗？”

斯蒂芬将脸埋进枕头里点点头，酒精和性奋冲上他的脸颊。

一个安静地_咔嗒_声让斯蒂芬意识到瓶子被打开了，浓烈的檀香味马上充满了他周身的空气。即便是他的脸还埋在枕头里他也能闻到。还有托尼的味道。斯蒂芬一定拿了一个他正巧睡着的枕头。随后精油便冷冰冰地滴在他身上让他抖了抖，可托尼的手也马上跟了上来。它们比他想象的还要温暖柔软，虽然也带着那几个粗糙的老茧。那双手滑过他的脖颈，肩膀和上背，完全地推开那些精油。仅仅是这样就让他感到更放松了些。斯蒂芬冲着枕头深深叹息，试图想起上一次有谁仅仅是触碰他的时候，除了处理战斗留下的伤口的时候。

很多年了，他意识到。那是他和克里斯汀还在一种可-能-是但是不-太-是在一起的时候。

“伙计，你真应该是不是给自己享受一下按摩。你的肌肉有别人十倍那么紧张。你知道我每周都会为我们的小队找一帮人来的，对吧？”托尼问道，可在斯蒂芬回答前便继续道，“哦我的天啊，你真应该看看它们给罗杰斯和巴恩斯按摩的时候，那要，大概，三个人才能对付他们一个。”

斯蒂芬轻柔地笑了笑—那真是奇妙的景象—随后转过头到足以说话的角度。“如果有时间，我会来的。”

托尼开始沿着他的背部温柔地揉按，在手真的按下去之前先让那些紧张的肌肉放松。“你应该来的。那很有帮助。简单的足疗，按摩，面部按摩，天啊他们还会带泥巴浴来！”他的双手揉过斯蒂芬的肩胛骨直到双肩。“而且，你知道的，健身房旁边还有干湿桑拿房。你没理由不时不时给你自己放松一下。”他的二头肌也被很好的揉捏过了。随后，终于，托尼的双手滑过他的脖颈，而紧接着斯蒂芬无法抑制地浑身颤抖。托尼停了下来。斯蒂芬感觉到红晕开始扩散到他该死的耳朵上，而他将脸更深一步埋进枕头。

“看来我找到那点了。”斯蒂芬甚至都不需要看到他脸上的笑容—从托尼的声音里都可以听得出来。他用拇指指肚用力按压着他颈椎两侧，画着小圈上下沿着他修长的脖颈揉按着。斯蒂芬不得不咬住枕头，可即便是这样也无法阻止他发出羞耻的呻吟声，只能让它们含糊不清。依旧很久没有别人触碰过斯蒂芬了，他几乎已经忘记了自己脖子有多敏感，敏感到足以唤起情欲。他很尴尬地感觉到自己的阴茎不听话的抽动着膨胀起来。托尼愉快地笑着放轻了动作，拇指移动到他的背后开始按进那里的肌肉。斯蒂芬还在呻吟着，可听起来比起刚刚完全露骨色情的声音更像是愉悦的呼噜声。

托尼的手掌根部取代了拇指，他开始用上自己的重量来施力，逼迫那些顽固的肌肉群终于能解开放松。那感觉有点痛，斯蒂芬知道之后那地方会出现些淤青，可这很值得。终于他可以完全地深呼吸，而那困扰了他一整天的不适的紧张感渐渐退去。托尼又一次停下，拿过精油滴在他背后的下半部分上。他回来的时候用膝盖移动着坐在了他的大腿上。而过程中不可避免地托尼的胯间撞过他屁股上盖着的毛巾——斯蒂芬意识到托尼已经硬了的时候腹中炸开一阵波涛。知道他不是唯一一个勃起了的人其实十分宽慰，作为一位理智的医生，他提醒着自己这是完全正常的身体反应。尤其当他刚刚发出了十分色情的声响之后。托尼是个双性恋的事实并不是什么秘密，也是双性恋。如果斯蒂芬和他交换处境的话他估计也会有同样的反应，而他也不会压抑自己对斯塔克的好感。

然而，当斯蒂芬的勃起被压进绒被的时候，他还是脸红得更厉害了。

当托尼的手掌和拇指开始按摩到他的下背，把斯蒂芬的身体压进床里，加强了对他勃起的压力和摩擦时，这一切思考都毫无助益。斯蒂芬拼尽全力依旧不能阻止他的叹息变成色情的呻吟。天啊，那感觉太好了，而如果他敢否认托尼的双手在他身上美妙的触感那他就是在骗自己。

“而现在你还要告诉我你要拒绝这些吗。告诉你我做的很好的。”托尼骄傲地说道，手上的动作突然加重。

“闭嘴，”斯蒂芬嘟囔道，憋出另一声呻吟。“都是酒精的错。”

“嗯……当然。”

托尼又向下挪了一点，拿过精油打开，当他感觉到大腿后侧一阵冰凉的时候斯蒂芬吓了一跳。顺滑的双手开始将精油向上抹开直到他的股沟，然后向下到他的膝盖窝。托尼将他的腿拉开了一点好完整的将他们都覆盖上精油；托尼的手指每一次贴着他烧的滚烫的大腿内侧缓慢的移动时都让斯蒂芬几乎无法呼吸。

他应该叫斯塔克停下的。斯蒂芬现在就开始处于不太恰当的状况了，在他不应该性奋的场合被唤起。托尼正试着友好地帮助他，而他把这一切搞得很色情。可是，操，终于再次被人触碰的感觉好极了—即便只是完全毫无性意味的触碰。而且，人们都会在按摩的过程中兴奋起来的。这很正常。只不过一般人并不会对他们的按摩师有强烈的迷恋。

在斯蒂芬的大脑为了道德底线进退两难而打起拉锯战的时候，托尼的双手继续揉按着，一寸寸向上。他的拇指扫过炽热的腹股沟神经的分支，而斯蒂芬本能地向他身下柔软的毯子里推动着臀部，那里已经因为一股股前液而濡湿。而托尼的双手还在继续向上，推挤摩擦着他臀部下方。斯蒂芬现在完全开始喘息，呻吟声开始拔高，成为饥渴的呜咽。其他什么都无所谓了，现在他感觉太他妈的好了，绝对不能让他停下。而且，斯蒂芬知道托尼并不纯真，也不是个傻瓜。事实上，是斯塔克先停了下来，手指轻轻地划过他的臀峰。

“斯蒂芬，”托尼的声音有些沙哑，充满着欲望。斯蒂芬埋在枕头里啜泣着；他的名字在这种场合被叫出简直和对方的触碰一样令人兴奋。“你想让我停下吗？”

“不，”斯蒂芬马上回答道，头转到一边来呼吸。“继续…求你。”斯蒂芬小声急切地补充道。

托尼将毛巾推上去，将他的臀肉抓了满手，紧紧捏着直到它们开始从滑溜溜双手中溜走。臀峰被分开，斯蒂芬因为托尼让他做出的这种淫秽的展示而颤抖。“操，”托尼低声说道，放开一侧的臀峰用手指摸向他紧闭的后穴。他的臀部向前顶了顶，然后抬起来推向他的触碰。“你都不知道我有多想这样做。”他的手指摩擦推挤着那里的肌肉，可并没有进入。斯蒂芬几乎啜泣起来，他的每一根神经都他妈像着了火，他还想要更多。当它们滑走的时候，斯蒂芬哀鸣起来。“天哪，你太想要了，是不是？”在精油被倒上臀峰之间的缝隙顶端，顺着它流下去的时候斯蒂芬发出另一声呻吟，然后那些手指回到了他的后穴上将精油推开。一根手指轻松地滑了进去挑逗着，勾起摩擦着神经丰富的边缘。斯蒂芬哽咽着发出一声哭喊，声音都捂在了枕头里，他挣扎着跪起来，屁股完美地呈现向对方。

“求你，”斯蒂芬恳求道。他需要的比一根手指更多。需要的比挑逗的前戏更多。托尼满足了他，另外两根手指进入了那紧致的地方，向内部推进。托尼没花太久就找到了鼓起的前列腺，用手指摩擦着它。一股股前液不断流出甚至聚集成了一小滩，斯蒂芬拼命地抓着枕头。上一次有什么人摸到那里甚至是更久以前了——比克里斯汀还有久很多。手指抽出，绕着那个紧致的肌肉环按压打圈，直到斯蒂芬混乱地恳求啜泣着。手指很好，他也很感激托尼花时间来让那些很多年没为此使用过的地方放松下来，可这不够。

“托尼，求你，天啊，操我，求你了，”斯蒂芬哭喊道。

托尼的手指离开，随后他听到了对方拉链拉开，裤子被脱去的声音。“安全套？”他问道，已经气喘吁吁。

“不，”斯蒂芬摇了摇头。他很干净。托尼也不是那种会对他对象隐瞒这类信息的人。

托尼在手上倒了些精油，涂满他的阴茎撸动了几下。一只手推开斯蒂芬的臀瓣，另一只手抓住他的勃起，导向那个诱人的穴口。托尼缓慢的推进。头部轻而易举地先顶进，可是当对方勃起更加粗壮的地方开始滑进去的时候他感到了一些阻力。斯蒂芬在被托尼粗壮的阴茎大大地撑开时呼吸急促起来。那有些疼，可是是很好的那种。会在接下来的几天都给他留下愉悦的酸胀的那种。托尼停了下来，给那些抽搐的肌肉一点时间去适应。

有力的双手滑过斯蒂芬光滑的脊背，感觉着他因为每一次颤抖的呼吸而张开的肋骨。“你还好吗？太多了吗？”

“很…好，”斯蒂芬重重地吞了口唾沫，眨了眨聚集在他眼角的泪水。“你只是——它比我想象的要大。”

“呃，谢谢你，”托尼轻轻笑起来。“不过，真的。我有些玩具，如果这——”

“不，我想要_你_。”

托尼的双手停滞了一会。斯蒂芬很害怕，他不敢回头去看对方的反应。他不断告诉自己在托尼的老二一半埋在他屁股里的时候说这种感性的事情有多么愚蠢。那根老二开始退出，而斯蒂芬开始为说那些蠢话而咒骂自己，他一定是毁了这气氛。可是，托尼的臀部用力向前，迅速粗暴的将他挺立的每一英寸都推了进去。斯蒂芬发出一声窒息一般的哭喊。疼痛感很小，甚至没有尖锐到足以让他流泪。只有那种被充满撑开的酸胀感。托尼贴向他，嘴唇一下下吻过他涂满精油的肩膀。

“我也想要你，斯蒂芬。”托尼轻声说道。

斯蒂芬叹息着。他转过头去看着他，双眼半闭。“做给我看。”

托尼不需要他再重复了。他将自己稍稍抬起，一手压在斯蒂芬双肩之间，把他压进枕头。他的手滑到斯蒂芬的脖子，在精油允许的范围内尽可能抓紧他。他有规律动作的臀部并不迅猛，而是一下下深入又用力的顶弄，黏滑的肉体撞在一起的声音甚至能盖过托尼的阴茎进出斯蒂芬紧致的后穴发出的湿润的水声。

他不需要再压抑呻吟了，所以斯蒂芬_呻吟_起来。他不觉得自己还能发出更大的声音了，可当托尼伸出另一只手开始撸动斯蒂芬流水的阴茎时，他_做到了_。托尼把他的生活区和主楼分开真是个明智的决定；不然，总部最下面几层或许都能听到斯蒂芬的声音了。托尼也不安静。他喘息着，低声呻吟着，气喘吁吁地一遍又一遍轻声说着斯蒂芬的名字。

托尼先到了，高潮来的太过突然，让他毫无防备，斯蒂芬这样猜到是因为对方突然抽吸着说道“哦操——”，然后用力的把他自己尽可能深得埋进斯蒂芬体内。即便他这样充满着他，托尼的手依旧保持着稳定的动作，这让斯蒂芬大概三十秒之后也跟着到了，精液透过托尼的指缝间洒落在羽绒被上时他不断颤抖抽搐着。

托尼终于放开他脖子让他得以从被唾液浸湿的枕头里抬起头之后他深深地吸了口气。在他们呼吸平稳后，托尼的阴茎滑出他体内，精液缓慢地顺着斯蒂芬的双球滑下，一直流到羽绒被上。托尼慢慢地放低重心，然后瘫在了斯蒂芬身边，翻过来仰面朝上，胸膛还在起伏。斯蒂芬更加缓慢地移动着跪坐起来。陶醉在托尼赤裸着疲惫的样子中，这真的让他开始回过神来。一阵笑声开始于突兀地窃笑和咯咯的笑声的混合体，之后就彻底变成了轻轻的笑声。

虽然有些不解，托尼自己也跟着笑了起来。“什么这么有趣？”

“只是，”斯蒂芬摇了摇头，双手摊开示意道，呃，一切。“这大概是我还是青少年的时候才会干的事。不管不顾，荒谬愚蠢，不过是最好的那种。很久我没感觉到过这样年轻了。”

“我们还不老，斯蒂芬。”托尼咧嘴笑了起来，伸手去捏斯蒂芬的大腿。

“好吧，那，”一个邪恶的微笑爬上斯蒂芬的嘴角，脸颊微微泛红。他抬起一条长腿放在了托尼臀部的另一边跨坐在他身上。虽然他的大腿还在颤抖，他还是想办法轻轻落在了托尼疲软着的阴茎上，用依旧带着黏滑的精液和精油的屁股摩擦着他。“我们要不要考验一下你的耐力？”

End

派普：pep，派珀的昵称。

特大号：大家常说的king-size。最大的标准床型号。


End file.
